Forces of nature
by OncerSwarekJateHudsonGscout22
Summary: Summary: Jack has to go back to the island with the others from the chopper, and it’s forced to take Jaden with him. Ghosts come back to haunt Jaden's new life sequel to "trying to move on" JATE
1. Chapter 1

Forces of nature

Summary: Jack has to go back to the island with the others from the chopper, and it's forced to take Jaden with him

"Come on, pick up…pick up!" Jack paced in frustration as he dialed his mother's number

"Dad?" 5 year old Jaden eyed him curiously "what's wrong?"

"Mom?" he said, the answering machine told him what he feared the most_. His mother was gone on her around the world trip._

"Daddy?" Jaden asked again. He was now in front of Jack. He just stared at his son

"What am I going to do?" he couldn't just go back to the island leaving Jaden with Sarah. Not after what had happened

"About what?" his matching eyes sparkled. Jaden had been keeping a low profile ever since he had been back with Jack. That meant trying not to make Jack upset, so he wouldn't drink

"I have to make a call" he said finally "stay in your room" Jaden rolled his eyes but did as he was told

"Mark?" Jack waited "hey man, I need your help… could you come over?" The room was then silent

"Knock, knock?" Jack opened the door "hey"

"What's all this about?" Jaden asked. He had grown more intelligent with the years .now Jack couldn't fool him

"Uncle Mark is coming over" he said avoiding the question

"What for?" Jaden stared at him and then it hit "you are going back aren't you?"

Those words were Jack's worst nightmare and him discovering the truth "I have to"

"And Kate?" he kept quiet "and Aaron?" he whispered. His father had told him the truth about his relationship with Claire and Aaron, and he had taken the mission of being Aaron's protector

"I don't know" he honestly didn't. He hoped she would. He needed it.

"And what about me?" his little boy asked. He had grown so much in the last couple years, especially after what had happened with his mom and Michael

"That's what I'm trying to figure out" his father answered "your grandma is out of town"

"Why are you doing this?" Jaden asked like Kate had done, a long time ago. He swallowed hard

"I need to do this…for us" Jack felt his throat dry "you'll be okay with Uncle Mark and Lauren" he assured him

"When will you be back?" but there was no answer. Jack couldn't bring himself to say it

"Dad?" Jaden's greater fear formed on his father's face

Chapter 1! Next: Mark comes over and Jaden has to face his greater challenge yet


	2. Chapter 2

Forces of nature

Summary: Jack has to go back to the island with the others from the chopper, and it's forced to take Jaden with him

Chapter 2: running

The door bell rang. Jaden stood nervously next to his father as he opened the door

"Hey man, thanks for coming" Jack hugged Mark

"Little J" Mark kneeled to Jaden's level "how my godson doing?"

Jaden rolled his eyes "fine". Mark stared at him. He had always been exited about his visit

"I got to talk with Uncle Mark, go wait in your room buddy" Jack said and headed to the living room. Mark followed

In his room, Jaden planed an escape plan from being stuck with Mark and the Silverman's forever. He knew somehow, that if he didn't go with his father. This would be goodbye

"What are you saying?" Mark watched his best friend "you are going on a very long trip?"

"Yeah, and I can't take Jade with me" Jack swallowed hard "too risky"

"Doc, are you doing something, illegal, how's AA?" Mark questioned

"No, it's nothing like that, I just don't know how long it will take" Jaden was crawling towards the living room. He stayed quiet listening

"I have money" Jack told Mark. "You don't have to worry about that buddy"

"It's not about that man" Mark lowered his head "Are you walking out on Jaden, like Sarah did?"

"How could you ask me that?" Jack raised his voice and then calmed down "I love my son"

"Then…" Mark said "take him with you, what can't be worse than living without his father?"

"Believe, there are worse" Jack chuckled. Jaden then drifted back to the past

**Flashback **

**2 years before **

"**Get that boy up Sarah" Michael roared "I'm serious!"**

"**I'm going" she headed to the room Jaden shared with Jake**

"**Honey" she sat on the bed "get up" **

"**Mummy?" Jaden asked. He had been crying "can I go back home?"**

"**What are you saying?" Sarah asked "you are home"**

"**I mean daddy" Jaden smiled weakly "can I go back to daddies?"**

**Sarah smiled but didn't answer. Michael burst into the room **

"**Get up!" he told the 3 year old as he took the covers off him. Sarah froze**

"**I'm tired" Jaden said crawling off bed **

"**I don't give a rat's ass about that!" Michael roared "this is a family and you are doing what we do!"**

"**Michael…" Sarah tried. But he shut her up with a warning look. From then Jaden didn't remember what had ****happened, just waking up in the hospital with a concussion and his grandmother by his side**

"Stop!" Jaden burst crying "stop lying!" Jack and Mark stared at him. He ran towards the stairs and shut his door

"Jade?" Jack's voice was sweet but worried "open up little J" Mark pleaded

"Go away!" Jaden knew that what he was doing might be hurting his dad but he just couldn't take it. Enough with the lies

Chapter 2! Please review!!


	3. Chapter 3

Forces of nature

Summary: Jack has to go back to the island with the others from the chopper, and it's forced to take Jaden with him

Chapter 3: Decision

Mark left with extreme sadness or so Jack thought. He had never seen Jaden act like this . not even when he was drunk

"Jaden. He's gone, please open the door" Jack bent against the door. He heard the lock switch and the door open , but Jaden was already on his bed

"not talking huh?" Jack sat next to him on the bed, stroking his hair

"am I going to stay with Mark?" Jaden asked, he hoped his plan had worked "can I go back with you?"

"Jaden…" Jack started "it's too dangerous for you". Jaden turned around. His eyes were watering

"please daddy, don't leave me alone!" he hugged Jack tightly, his father kissed his forehead

"I…" Jack was speechless. He didn't know how to react. He had missed having his little guy around, but it would be suicidal to take him to the island.

Hours later…

Jaden heard noises coming from his father's room. He got out off bed and walked cautiously towards it. It was a woman's voice. His prayers had been heard. Kate had returned. But where was Aaron. He returned to his bed, not wanting to ruin the moment. He could wait until tomorrow

The sun hit Kate's face. She turned around, the other side was empty. She stretched out of bed and headed downstairs. The house was quiet._ Too quiet, Jaden couldn't be up yet_

"Kate!"Jaden tackled her . she held him close

"hey baby" she said sweetly . "hey" she was cut off by Jack's kiss

"what are you doing here?" the little boy asked "where's Aaron?"

Jack eyed Kate. She just smiled sweetly. Placed Jaden on the counter and sat next to Jack

"what time do we have to be at the airport?" Jack asked. Kate stood up and whispered in his ear

"what about Jaden?" she knew the most important thing in Jack's life was his son's well being

"I'm going to take him with us" Kate's face broke

"what?!" she snapped. Jaden shivered. Jack smiled

"I have to Kate, there's nobody else who can take care of him" she watched him in disbelief

"what about your mom?".Not. "Mark?". Not.

"are you okay?" Jaden was standing next to Kate. She stared at him in fear. She couldn't imagine Jack's sweet angel in the claws of the others

"I've already made my choice Kate" Jack said firmly

"I still believe this is wrong" Kate said . Jaden had returned to his breakfast which consisted on lucky charms "who's going to protect him. The island is not a playground Jack"

Jack remained thoughtful. it was already too late to change his mind


End file.
